1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of connectors for structural assemblies and in particular to the field of connector arrangements for angled connection of structural extruded shapes for use with storage racks, display racks, shelving systems, and other such structural arrangements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with various examples of angled connectors and arrangements whereby upright members are joined with horizontal members. Such angled connections, which may have butt or mitered joints, are required in various sundry fields. For example, the connection of ladder rungs to the side rails, horizontal braces connecting the legs of a table or a chair, cross-braces of the triangulated frames of bicycles and motorcycles, scaffolding cross-braces, cross- and horizontal braces for display rack systems, and other like structural arrangements. The type of angled connections used in such examples depends upon the angle between the components as well as the end use of such structural arrangements, that is, whether it is structural or decorative. Another factor involved is the type of material from which the arrangement are made. Thus, where solid components made from wood are to be joined, the connection may comprise gluing, nailing, or screws. For permanently assembled metal components, welding may be utilized, or if the metal components are substantially solid, bolts may be used to fasten together the angled components. However, where the components to be fastened together comprise hollow extruded or welded components and where the included angle is obtuse, right, or acute and where the completed assembly is required to be structural sound and support a reasonable load and possess an aesthetically clean appearing joint, the common well-known fastening techniques and arrangements are generally not applicable. Also, if the size of the completed structural arrangement and the location of the cross members is not fixed or standard, the use of commonly known fastening techniques is further deemed inappropriate.
In the prior art, the method most commonly used to fasten two generally hollow tubular members ar angles to each other involves either an unpleasantly looking screw connection or a friction or locking connection where the use of a connector assembly is placed within one of the components, and where the connector usually includes a protruding end piece which interlockingly engages with a hole or other aperture within the other component. One example of such a connector assembly is shown and described in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,809, entitled "Connector Assembly," issued Mar. 6, 1979. In this patent, I utilized a cylindrical connector in one component having an axially extending projection at one end with a square neck and a circular head which respectively mate with the neck and head portion of a keyhole aperture provided in the other component. The connector is retained within one of the components by means of deforming the tubular member within a circular groove around the periphery of the connector or by using a set screw to connect the tubular member to the connector. While such connector assembly is no doubt useful and is a substantial contribution to the art, it, like other apparatus of the prior art, has certain limitations which tend to limit the usefulness of the arrangement because of inconveniences associated with the connector assembly and the inconveniences of having to prepare special openings in the extending member at the exact location of the joint.
In the field of display rack arrangements, there are very few instances when two racks are of the same size and have cross horizontal members and vertical column members at the same locations. The prior art friction or locking connector assemblies or the screw connection assemblies do not generally provide for simplicity and convenience that would advantageously facilitate building such arrangements. For example, it is inconvenient and costly to engage skilled personnel to build the highly esoteric racks used for display arrangements. When a rack of particular size and shape is required, it is expensive and time consuming to have to prepare detailed drawings of the system, buy the raw materials, and then hire a skilled worker to complete the assembly. It is much more desirous to be able to go to the warehouse of a metals distributor, give him the size of the components needed, have him cut the same to such sizes, bring the components to the location of the display rack, and simply assemble the same on location. To be able to effectuate a simple, convenient, time-saving and cost effective method of constructing display racks, new and improved connector assemblies not present in the prior art are required.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a connector arrangement for use with extruded or fabricated, generally hollow tubular members which permits angled joining of the components using little or no tools and yet results in a structurally strong and aesthetically pleasing arrangement.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a connector arrangement whereby a nonskilled worker can join together at any angle various components at the location where the arrangement is to be used.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a connector arrangement which does not require special preparation of either of the components to be joined at any angle relative to each other and yet results in the structurally sound and strong connection.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a connector arrangement whereby the location of the horizontal members in the completed unit is infinitely adjustable relative to the upright members.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a connector arrangement whereby an assembled display rack arrangement may be disassembled without the need for tools and does not involve structural damage to any of the components and which allows the components to be reused at a later date.
The above-stated objects as well as other objects which although not specifically stated, but are intended to be included within the scope of the present invention, are accomplished by the present invention.